Brownie
by Phirebrush
Summary: "Brownie?" Collin asked smirking. "You ever repeat that to him, I'll junk punch you so hard you'll be walking like a penguin for the rest of your life," I threatened. One shot.


**I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**Yada, yada.**

**You know the drill.**

* * *

"You've got that look again."

"What look?"

"The same one you get every time you plan something horrible."

"When have I ever done something horrible?"

My mom's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What are you planning?"

I smiled at her innocently. "Nothing."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You never believe me."

She cocked the bitch brow. "You promised to never spit in Hannah's drink again but there you were the very next day spitting in her tea!"

"She was being racist! Just because she's a fucking snow ball, it give's her no right to treat me like shit. I'm Quiluete not a slave!"

"Anna!" She scolded.

"What? It's the fucking truth!"

"Language," she hissed, before closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I should ground you."

"What for? She thinks she can boss me around, control my friends and steal my clothes and she goes unpunished. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, so stop acting like a child!

"I'm acting like a child because it's the only way you'll listen!"

"Go to your room!"

I stormed out of the kitchen, past Hannah's smug, pug-like face, barely resisting the urge to punch it. Stopping before I reached my own bedroom I turned to Hannah's door and picked the lock on her bedroom door and collected up all of my possessions she had taken from me over the years. I may or may not have trashed it slightly before I left and re-locked her door, I wish I could see her face when she finally went to her room.

Back in my own room, I shoved as much of my stuff possible into a large duffel bag, just managing to squeeze in a few last necessities. I literally dragged it over to the window.

I froze when I heard a knock on my door.

"Anna, I'm going to the store with your sister-" I clenched my teeth together when she said that to stop myself from replying-"when we come back I want you to be over this little tantrum of yours and start behaving like a proper young lady. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said curtly.

I waited for the habitual sigh and fading footsteps. I turned and opened the window, just as dearest mommy was exiting, I waited till she drove away then threw my duffel out the window. I frowned and peered out my window, it didn't make the sound I was expecting. A huge smile stretched across my face when I saw Collin, my twin brother, standing beneath my window, my duffel in his hands and an equally huge grin on his face.

"Oh hey, Collin, fancy seeing you here!" I greeted enthusiastically, even though I had only saw him minutes ago entering his room. Our rooms were at the back of the house, both our rooms had windows which made for an easy escape down the wall trellis crafted to our house.

He shook his head grinning. "Emily's?" Collin had slowly been moving his stuff in to Emily's, taking a little of mine too and only showing up at home when he needed to.

"You know it! You coming?"

"Can't, got patrol but I'll walk you there," he said and lifted the strap of my duffel onto his shoulder.

I shot him a thumbs up and turned to climb out the window, making sure it locked when I shut it. I made it down in seconds not even having to look or think where I was putting my hands and feet, it was second nature now to scale the trellis. I waved as usual to Mrs Clarke, who was watching from her kitchen window, she waved back. I liked Mrs Clarke, she was friendly and treated me and Collin like family.

"What did I do, to deserve a wonderful brother like you?" I asked as he swung his mammoth arm around my shoulders and started walking down the dusty hiking trail which eventually lead to Emily and Sam's house.

He chuckled and turned his face into the sun. "What can I say? I'm a gift from the Gods."

I elbowed him in the side. His face was blank but I knew from the small giggle I hit a ticklish spot. We continued our walk in peaceful silence, enjoying the slight breeze and sun while it lasted since we were forecaster heavy rain and thunderstorms for the rest of the week. I was hoping the weather would last for at least another day, then all hell could unleash.

"I'm going to run ahead and warn the others, they still don't know that you know yet."

"And they won't know I know until Brownie finally mans up and tells me," I rolled my eyes with impatience.

"Brownie?" Collin asked smirking.

"You ever repeat that to him, I'll junk punch you so hard you'll be walking like a penguin for the rest of your life," I threatened. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said smiling and saluted me before running off to Emily's.

Collin and I are Quiluete and we have certain legends that tell of descendants transforming into giant wolves so they could protect their tribes men and women from threats such as vampires, or the Cold Ones. As a small girl I thought they were part of a story that got more exaggerated with time and each retelling. Only if that were true. Our father was a direct descendant from Taha Ahki one of the first shape shifters, the gene then passed down to his children, well only one, Collin. Which I was grateful for yet wished I could somehow turn back time and it was me who got the gene because Collin had to grow up far too fast and far too soon. So while I was out partying, drinking and being a regular hormonal teenager intent on rebelling, he was out there protecting the people of La Push, stuck with a secret he could not share.

Until, one day when he was just a little too late in making it to the safety of the woods. He phased right in front of me, we were both sixteen, he was still a pup. I can remember staring at him in shock and this wolf with my brothers eyes staring back until he regained his senses and bolted into the forest, I rather stupidly followed him blindly since he was way too fast but I eventually found him, terrified. I petted my first wolf on our birthday and unfortunately saw a whole lot of my brother I didn't want to see which resulted in me burning my coat. I did not want my brother's butt cooties all over my coat.

We sat there for the rest of the day, him talking about what he could about the pack so I could understand a little more about what was going on. He also spoke of our father, about how excited he was about us and also how he couldn't wait to phase with his first born son. Unfortunately the secret died with him and so did a little part of our mother. They were imprints, soul mates. Imprinting is where the wolf finds a connection within another which brings those two people together. Some say it even binds the souls. The wolf may create the imprint connection but the man, although drawn to his imprint and wants to care and protect them, has to learn to love his imprint, the bond just makes the process faster and helps them both realise that they truly do belong together.

It was amazing really and the fact that he told me all that he could, rather then run and ignore me, he trusted me enough to speak about it and help him when he struggled. And boy was I glad when I realised I had been imprinted on. Collin was less than pleased but I was ecstatic, especially since he was older. I was seventeen and he was twenty one. And I did all the chasing, it's true what they say, that if you stalk someone long enough, they'll love you back. I can still remember my best friend Haley being horrified at the thought of an older man but I never let that stop me.

Haley and I were working the day shift at the local diner when he walked in, on his own, looking sinfully sexy and he sat in my booth. One look at my face was all Haley needed. "Oh god," Haley had groaned. "Think about this realistically, Anna, with your head and not with your vagina!"

"Oh c'mon! I am thinking about this realistically, with my head, for my vagina." I was so pleased with how I had twisted her words.

She had only sighed and shook her head. "What if he has a girlfriend?"

I just smiled smugly at her, sauntered over to him, gave him my number and encouraged him to call me soon. He did. The very next day in fact and within a week we became an official couple. Unfortunately, even after a year he still hasn't told me he's a shape shifter, sometimes I feel like screaming at him that I know the secret so we can move on and become closer as an imprinted couple.

The wooden steps creaked under my weight as I walked towards the front door of Sam and Emily's. And then there he was. My imprint. Leaning against the door frame, he was very tall - maybe six-two- and nicely put together. A plain black shirt was stretched across his broad chest and shoulders that tapered to a flat stomach and trim waist. His arms were crossed over his chest displaying the strong muscles of his forearms. He was narrow hipped and lean legged. He wore scuffed constuction worker's boots encasing large feet. His eyes were a deep brown that didn't miss much. His brown hair was cropped close to his head in the favoured cut of the pack but the five o'clock he had gave him a slightly more rugged look. Perfect teeth flashed white against his tan skin, with a dashing smile any pirate would be proud to have.

He was Embry Call.

And he was all mine.


End file.
